


Scrubs Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Janitor x Reader

**Imagine being Kelso's daughter and developing a crush on the Janitor.**

**Part 1:**

You had never intended on working with your father. You’d always assumed it’d be a bad idea. However when your company had to close and you were running low on options, he offered you a position in the administrative side of the hospital.

It wasn’t a tough transition, and everyone there seemed helpful and friendly. It was a very social bunch. You got along well with almost everyone you met. Some of the rougher characters were more standoffish, but you could handle that.

There was one person there that was much harder to read and he was introduced only as, “the janitor.” Even his badge displayed his position and not his name. He had an odd way about him. The longer you were there, the more you saw. From the pranks to the stories he’d tell and his hobbies. He was a unique individual.

But something about that held your interest. When he would tell one of his stories, true or not, you paid more attention to the way he could come up with his tales on the fly. His extracurricular activities may have been eccentric, but they did leave a lot of room to keep a conversation going.

While stewing on that at your desk, you realized something you absolutely hadn’t expected - you had a thing for the janitor.

“Mornin’, y/n,” he greeted you when you entered the building.

“Good morning…” you trailed off, squinting your eyes in thought. He looked around suspiciously and mirrored your expression. “Does it bother you that everyone calls you, ‘the janitor’?”

“Nope. Janitor’s my name. Says it right here,” he replied, pointing to his badge.

“Right. But I’d like to address you by name. And before you argue, I can take a look at your employee file and find out. But I don’t want to invade your privacy so I’d really prefer it if you told me what it is.”

He looked contemplative and let out a hum. “No one’s ever really been that interested, I suppose.Alright, if we do this, we’re gonna need a blood pact.”

You grinned at him and realized there was a fair chance you may be blushing. “Blood pact it is, then. And you can tell me however you want but I want it to be the truth and today.”

“You really wanna know that about me?”

“Yeah, I do. And anything else you’re willing to share with me.”

**Part 2:**

After Janitor revealed his true name, Glenn Matthews, to you, he’d come to speak to you more often. Mostly when you were alone so as not to draw any unwanted attention. 

However, he did seek advice from Carla when he realized that was interested in you. Romance wasn’t exactly his forte and he thought for a moment that perhaps you were so kind to him because you were to everyone - not that he was special in any way. 

You didn’t exactly try to hide it. You said hello to him every morning, and stopped to chat with him whenever you could. The two of you even sat together at lunch from time to time. Under Carla’s advice, he decided to just go for it and ask you out. 

“Hey, y/n-” he caught you as you were leaving for the day. You greeted him with a smile and he paused for a moment before asking, “you like vanning?”

“Vanning? What, uh, what is that?”

“It’s where you go for a ride. In a van.”

“Straight forward. I like it. I do enjoy long rides. They’re relaxing.”

“You wanna go vanning? With me?”

It was an odd request, truthfully. From the right person it could’ve been downright creepy. But you decided to accept, and the date was set for the following evening.

You were a bit nervous when the two of you left. Partially because it was a date, partially because you were about to enter a van for an indefinite amount of time.

It had been a relaxing encounter. You two learned a lot about each other. Glenn shared his interests with you and you returned the favor. His were a bit odd, considering, but you were more fascinated than anything else. He hung onto your every word and paid close attention when you spoke. You could easily consider it a good date, all around.

At the end, the two of you decided to park for a while to stretch your legs and get some fresh air. You’d stopped at a gas station to get some snacks and you leaned against the front of his van for a little while.

“I’ve had a great time tonight, Glenn.”

“Yeah… I have, too, y/n. Not often I meet somebody that likes vanning like I do.”

“I’d be happy to come along any time.” When you looked up at him to smile, you found that he was leaning closer. You followed his lead and his lips met yours in a surprisingly soft kiss. He placed a hand on your cheek and held it just long enough to make you feel warm. 

Although the kiss was brief it was satisfying. You smiled up at him and he returned it.

“Say, y/n, have I ever told you what I think about the moon?”


	2. Laverne Roberts x Reader

**Imagine Laverne comforting you when you're feeling overwhelmed at the hospital.**

Working at Sacred Heart had its ups and downs. Most of the staff was friendly and a blast to be around and they were generally helpful if you had any questions. 

However, every once in a while it became too much. Whether because you’d grown attached a patient and they didn’t make it, dealing with stressed out families, or having people’s lives in your hands sometimes it took a toll on you.

Thankfully, Laverne was always there to offer words of support (and sometimes a verbal kick in the ass if you needed it.) 

“You’ve got that look on your face, y/n. Tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s just these patients. I’m trying so hard to help and there’s nothing I can do.”

“It;s out of our hands. You just do the best you can to make them comfortable and happy, and pray for the best.”


	3. Ted Buckland x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted Buckland x Reader Requests

**Imagine being JD’s sister and flirting with Ted every time you visit Sacred Heart.**

Sacred Heart was generally lax about staff visitation, which was great for you as his long hours made it difficult to see your brother. You’d come to see him when you had time; usually to pick him up so you could have lunch together.

Occasionally, JD was busy when you arrived and you’d instead chat with whoever had the time. You quickly found that the hospital’s lawyer, Ted, had plenty of spare time.

“Hi, Ted!” 

He’d always get flustered when you’d talk to him. He even commented a few times about the fact that you remembered his name. He’d told you that girls don’t normally do that. “Oh, hi, Y/N. Are you waiting for JD?”

“I am, but since he’s busy I thought I’d come see my second favorite person here.”

“... Carla?”

“No, Ted. You!”

“Nah, you’re just saying that. Wait, do you really mean that?”

“I do. Oh, there he is. See you later, handsome.”

Although your conversations were usually brief, you couldn’t help but to flirt a little. Ted was cute, and he had a variety of interests. Talking to him was kind of rocky at first, but eventually you’d get somewhere.

After a little while of brief interactions, you wanted to actually spend some time with Ted. So when you saw him, you got right to the point. “Hey, Ted. Listen, do you want to go on a date with me some time?”

“... You want to go on a date with me? Wow, I... I’m... hold on...” He was getting sweaty. Perhaps you’d overwhelmed him?

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay! I just... I like you, so I wanted to ask you out.”

“You really do?“

“I really do. Maybe we could go sing some karaoke?”

It took him a little bit to compose himself, but finally he agreed. He was visibly unwell, but that was just nerves.


End file.
